feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eyota/Skyfall's Storm (A Warriors fanfiction)
Skyfall's Storm: Chapter One - Opposites Skykit writhed in her moss nest next to her mother and her brother, Frostkit. Her tiny jaws parted as she stretched out her tiny paws, extending her claws into the soft surface of moss. She settled back down beside her mother and brother calmly, sighing with satisfaction of her comfortable moss bed and the warmth of her kin beside her. There was nothing more she could ask for, as a kit. Words disrupted her thoughts as she lay there, her whiskers twitching as she listened. "That's an awfully calm pair of kits you have, Palewhisker! You're very lucky," Commented one of the queens, Burdockfoot, who was close to kitting. When you were near the queen, you could even smell her milk! Skykit thought it was a good smell- a warm, soothing smell that could calm anyone in the clan. "Thank you, Burdockfoot! I'm glad that I have been gifted with these beautiful kits. Frostkit, and Skykit.. Now I just have to wait for them to open their eyes!" Skykit's mother, Palewhisker, noted with happiness. Burdockfoot purred, and then returned to grooming herself. Skykit sighed. When can I open my eyes and go? There is so much to see! - - - Skykit yawned again as she was nudged by her mother. With all her might, she attempted to open her eyes. When they opened, sunlight flashed onto them. They were a deep, bright blue color, which reflected the color of the sky. Skykit squealed, glancing around at the nursery. It was all so huge- so amazing! Just as she had suspected. Palewhisker purred, curling her tail around her kits with happiness. "You've opened your eyes! Welcome to the world, little one," she meowed, grooming Skykit and Frostkit's heads. Frostkit hissed in protest, shaking himself wildly. "Mama! Can we go outside? Please, please, please?!" Skykit meowled, tail twitching in excitement. Palewhisker was about to open her jaws to protest it, until Burdockfoot stepped in. "I'm sure they should go out, Palewhisker! Remember when you and I were kits and had just opened our eyes? I say go ahead, kits!" She purred, blinking softly down at the two with a fond look in her eyes. Palewhisker rolled her pale yellow gaze and sighed. "I suppose so, Skykit. Do not go outside of the camp!" She meowed, nudging the kits on. Skykit leaped to her tiny paws and bounded out, stumbling slightly with clumsiness. Frostkit was more hesitant to follow, but followed Skykit after. Skykit's mouth dropped with awe. The camp was huge! There was a tiny stream in the middle, with a tiny waterfall, where a couple of cats were washing themselves in the water or taking a drink from it. The fresh kill pile was a little to the left of it, and Skykit could see two apprentices, Skunkpaw and Silverpaw, choosing some prey. Palewhisker padded out behind them with an almost inaudible purr: "Go ahead, kits! Go meet some of your clanmates!" Skykit and Frostkit exchanged an amused glance, and then they bounded off in the direction of the creek. The splashed their paws playfully in it, giggling. "Look at me! I'm a warrior apprentice already!" Skykit squealed, splashing her brother. Grumbling was heard behind her, and Skykit saw Frostkit hunch down, fear in his gaze. Skykit growled and turned around, half expecting it to be a Briarclan fox-heart, but only found the medicine cat, Bumblenose, standing over them. "This stream is not for playing in! This is important to Streamclan, you better not mess with it! How would you feel if kits were splashing in the pool while you tried to collect herbs on the edges, and only found that they were soaked!?" Bumblenose hissed at them, her sharp amber eyes narrowing with annoyance. Frostkit squealed in response, tucking his paws near himself. "What are herbs?" He meowed, tilting his head. Bumblenose narrowed her eyes and muttered, before responding bluntly. "Well.. Herbs are plants that medicine cats like myself use to heal our clanmates. Some, like these that you have spoiled," She paused to twitch her tail in the direction of a clump of leaves just near the bank of the creek, and then continued: ".. are called horsetail. they bring up strength in a cat when they need it, and these are marigold stems, they-..." Bumblenose continued on, and Skykit rolled her eyes. ''Why should I want to know about medicine cat stuff? I'm going to be a warrior! ''She padded off, away from the two, as Frostkit listened to every one of Bumblenose's words. Skykit found herself at a den's entrance. It was a fallen tree with bracken over the sides of it, and she could see cats inside of it and hear them speaking. "When I was an apprentice, there was this dog in the territory! It chased us all the way to camp, but I decided to turn and... Well, would you look at that? A new kit!" The voice pumelled on until the cat had seemed to have spotted Skykit. She hesitated, narrowing her bright blue eyes, and then trampelled into the den with an amused look in her eyes. Two elderly cats sat next to eachother, a friendly glare in their old eyes. One of them, Goosewing, purred, her pale green eyes wide with excitement. Her mate, Mousetail, smiled brightly at Skykit, his orange eyes gleaming. "Welcome to the clan, young one! You're Skykit, correct?" He asked, his tail sweeping the den's floor. Skykit nodded, and took a seat next to the elder. "Well, I might as well tell you the story about how I once chased a dog out of our territory! Sit here, young one," Goosewing meowed, waiting until Skykit was comfortable. Skykit listened intently as the elderly warrior told about the story, and her gaze began to tremble with tiredness. - - - A purr caught Skykit's ear by surprise as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She opened her gaze with a hiss of annoyance, spotting her mother carrying her. Skykit was - at this point - too tired to argue, and allowed her mother to carry her back to the nursery. She gazed out at her clan's camp once again, and caught the eye of a white and black tom. His intent green gaze sent chills down her spine, but she couldn't help but hold the stare of the tom. He was huge! Skykit and the rest of her clan knew him as Whitepaw. He was six moons older than her by now. Finally, she wreathed in her position, swiping her paws up at her mother. "Put me down! I want to go explore still!" She mewled. Her mother sighed, setting her down just in front of the nursery. Her mother rolled her eyes with a calm response, "Alright. But if you fall asleep in the Elder's den again, you'll be picking out the ticks from their fur!" With that, Skykit glanced around the camp again. She couldn't find the white tom she had held a stare with, but she spotted Frostkit. He carried leaves in his mouth, and Skykit wondered why. She bounded over to him, prepared to tackle him, before she saw Bumblenose padding out behind him from a cave. Bumblenose's piercing gaze met Skykit, almost daring her to leap at Frostkit, and so Skykit froze. Bumblenose was smiling down at her brother in slight admiration. "Frostkit! What are you doing with those nasty leaves? We're gonna be warriors, not leaf-gatherers! Come on, let's go play stalk the Briarclan warriors and chase them out of the camp!" Skykit exclaimed, her eyes bright and gleaming. But Frostkit stared at her blankly, and he shook his head as he set the leaves down on the ground. "I don't want to play that, Skykit. I don't want to be a warrior," Frostkit meowed with a sigh. Skykit flattened her ears against her head and she let out a mewl of annoyance. "Liar! We're gonna grow up and be warriors together! Leader and Deputy! You'll be my Deputy, won't you?" She asked again, puzzled by what he had first said. Frostkit let out an angry hiss. "Skykit, listen to me! I want to be a Medicine Cat, not a Warrior. We are siblings, not Leader and Deputy. Bumblenose has already taught be about some of the herbs.. I know Marigold, Horsetail, Alder bark, and... And Cob... Cob...-" Frostkit stuttered, trying to find his words. "Cobweb," Bumblenose purred, filling in the empty words for Frostkit. Frostkit nodded. "Cobweb! Good for soaking up blood and healing wounds!" He meowed. He picked the leaves back up in his mouth, and without another word, followed Bumblenose, leaving Skykit shocked. Chapter Two Skykit poked her head out of the nursery, her gaze following her brother's small form as he went to the medicine cat den. Skykit frowned, disappointed that her brother was taking such a liking to herbs when it was so close to their apprenticeship. In one more moon, they would be apprentices- but would they even be training together? The thought made tiny Skykit's heart twist with sadness. Would her relationship with her brother remain shattered forever? She paced, and found herself thinking it all over. ''Ooof! ''Skykit crashed into something furry, her paws scrambling at the fur as she tried to get back up. "Let me go! How dare you run into m-" "Relax, kit. You're acting like a fussy elder," Skykit heard the tom say. She pushed away and glanced up at him with a blink of her blue eyes. Above her stood Whitepaw, his eyes staring down at her every move. "I- uh...," Skykit began, her tail twitching nervously. Category:Blog posts